


Escaleras

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Escaleras

"Probably one of the most strange things I've written so far"  
\- The Author.

  
Tema: #18 - Escalera  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G, por exceso de  _raricidad._  
Palabras: 260

 

 

Ocurrió en Hogwarts.

 

Nadie lo supo nunca.

 

Draco estaba sentado justo en el tercer escalón, lo recuerda perfectamente. Harry acababa de tener pesadillas y estaba hambriento, pero él no lo recuerda; sólo sabe que bajó a merodear bajo su capa.

 

Draco estaba intranquilo, justo después de hacer su ronda de prefecto. Se sentía derrotado pero no deseaba llorar frente a los cuadros que, aunque parecían dormitar, no le daban confianza.

 

Harry iba bajando por una escalera, ni siquiera había visto a Draco, ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de que estaba ahí. Pero la escalera se movió y Harry tuvo que seguir el camino que le había marcado.

 

Y entonces Draco se levantó, alarmado, con la varita alzada.

 

-          ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó, con voz quebrada, lanzando un lumus hacia la invisibilidad que era Harry.

 

Harry dio unos pasos más, en silencio. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo, pero volteó un segundo. Y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

 

Estaba frente a frente con Draco, como nunca lo había tenido. El rostro pálido estaba sonrojado, la nariz enrojecida y los ojos húmedos, pero no había señales de lágrimas en sus mejillas. El rubio también estaba quieto.

 

Harry alzó una mano. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado. Harry le tocó la mejilla, con la delgada tela de su capa de invisibilidad de por medio.

 

Y Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos, y su rostro se volvió tranquilidad.

 

-          ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

 

La única respuesta de Harry fue pasar sus dedos por los labios de Draco.

 

 _Suspiros…_


End file.
